Touch Me
:"If the road is harsh, it is only natural to take your sword and help." ::- Touch Me Touch Me (タッチ•ミ) is one of the original founders of Ainz Ooal Gown and one of the strongest warriors in YGGDRASIL. He is the creator of Sebas Tian. He was also once the clan leader of the Nine's Own Goal before rebranding the guild into the creation of Ainz Ooal Gown. Appearance In YGGDRASIL, Touch Me used to wear a shining platinum white armor, with a helm in the design of his chosen race, and a chest piece that has a huge sapphire embedded in the middle over the sternum/heart; the armor itself is described as radiating with a pure and divine light. He is also adorned with a crimson-red cape with gold accents attached around his left shoulder; as well as a draped coat tail from the hips of his armor at ankle length. Additionally, he is armed with both a sword and shield, which can appear as needed by the correct summoning hand gestures. It is said among his guild members that Touch Me's actual facial appearance in real life is said to look exactly like Sebas Tian. Personality Touch Me is looked upon as a very righteous and fair person to his friends around him. He was willing to go out of his way of helping people in times of trouble without hesitation and befriended them afterward. He would also scold his friends if one of them have done something bad or wrong. Touch Me has a strong sense of justice, which he himself follows by and upheld spiritually. Momonga describes Touch Me as someone that happens to be a straightforward person, the kind who was very direct in his words and deeds. He even stated how Touch Me has the tendency to get overly excited whenever it came to the topics of hero stories. In a way, it was likely what made Touch Me motivated and determine to save others who were in need of his aid during a dire crisis whenever the going gets tough. However, the author Maruyama noted how he was not the type who would act rashly towards those with different ideologies from his own. Unless there are guild matters involved, he is shown to behave as an argumentative person around detestable people like Ulbert Alain Odle. Touch Me can also be self-reflective at times when he is willing to step down as the clan leader and wants someone else to be the guild master rather than him. If what Ulbert said is true, about him chasing away one of their former clansmen into leaving the game, then this might partly be the reason why Touch Me had decided to step down voluntarily as a candidate for guild master. According to Ulbert, Touch Me is a very selfish person who was partly to blame for why one of his clansmen lost his place in the group. Additionally, Momonga felt an uncanny similarity shared between both Touch Me and his NPC, Sebas Tian, are in personality whenever the two would angrily accost and lectured him. They have done so in the same manner as the two happen to dislike the idea of following certain orders they find themselves disagreeing with and are not afraid to voice their displeasure about it. Background According to the author Maruyama, Touch Me was a rich person who owned a gorgeous home in real life. Touch Me was happily married to his beautiful female childhood friend who he knew about since at an early age. He has a daughter which made Touch Me not only a parent of that child but a father as well. Furthermore, he is working for the government.ARCADIA 2.22: ARCADIA 1623 02-06-2011 His guild member, Herohero hinted that Touch Me would arrest any suspicious-looking person if caught under his radar. Not only he is the government's lapdog, but this also suggests that Touch Me is a police officer among many out there that want to enforce the law and prevent rampant criminal activities.ARCADIA 2.32: ARCADIA 910 10-31-2010 However, in the World of 2138, with the system of government no longer functioning as it used to be, his IRL position as a police officer became simply just a job in name only. While he was supposed to be the type who enjoys doing his IRL job, passionate police officers like Touch Me was visibly upset by the gap between his ideals and reality not coinciding together as he hopes. Due to the harsh reality he is faced with, he and other officers alike have tried to go looking for justice somewhere else from the real world.Overlord Manga Volume 03 Special: Background Material It was what probably led to him to play YGGDRASIL in the first place for escapism, planning to reinforce his justice ideology there which he could not do in the real world. At some point during his times in YGGDRASIL, Touch Me has participated in an official martial tournament and defeated all of his adversaries. By winning the tournament, he was awarded a special prize that comes in two. Being given the special class, he became the "World Champion" of Álfheimr and was as awarded with the bonus equipment Compliance with Law. For the Web Novel, another special tournament was made dedicated to only those in possession of the World Champion class may be able to participate as challengers which Touch Me has chosen to take part in. Once the tournament came to a decisive end, it was revealed that Touch Me came in second place out of all the nine World Champions. The author Maruyama stated that if it was purely a match between just Touch Me and 3rd-place Helheim's World Champion, the latter would instead be the victor.Overlord First Half Chapter 60: Settings As Touch Me played YGGDRASIL, he decided to assist the heteromorphic players during a time when they were being hunted down for fun through PKing. Thus, that was how he have met and saved Momonga from a PK party and the two started becoming friends since then. Touch Me helps Momonga out when he came close to almost quitting the game in frustration from being PKed continuously. There was also once a time where Bukubukuchagama could not find a party to adventure with because of her appearance, yet he was the one who approached her first than anyone else. Afterwards, they made a party together with other non-human characters and organized the First Nine also known as Nine's Own Goal. After that, the clan grew with members chosen and invited personally by Touch Me, becoming a stable and friendly group. However, when the clan was founded as Nine's Own Goal, there was still arguments shared among clansmen. One of such was a huge disagreement started between Touch Me and an unknown clansman which have led to the latter leaving the clan as well as having to quit playing the game. The internal clan conflict from back then had left a great scar on Momonga's heart who was around at that time to see it happen before his eyes. According to his friend, it felt like a stain on the glorious memories of a closely-knit clan and his cherished friends. Momonga said that the feud between Touch Me and the unknown former clansman would have been resolved in a peaceful manner if either of them could have spoken calmly to each other from the start. Although the conflict was long over and pass, Touch Me develop some guilt over the past matter, feeling that the wrongdoing he has caused created friction with other clan members ever since. Touch Me wanted to right the wrongs, planning to state his resignation in a special meeting he has planned for a certain date and time. During one of the Clan's meetings, Touch Me was seen looking troubled by Momonga and Peroroncino, but their concerns are brushed aside. Once all the clan members had arrived, Touch Me starts the meeting first by having Nishikienrai report his latest discovery of a new unexplored dungeon. After the various clan members discuss the dungeon and the pros and cons, it was agreed by the clan to launch a raid. Once that idea is agreed upon, Touch Me then moves unto the next agenda of the meeting, which he formally states his intention to dissolve the Clan. His declaration elicited many protests however Touch Me informed them his reasons, he wishes to form Nine's Own Goal as an official Guild. Hearing this majority of the Clan concur to the idea, Touch Me decides to turn down that suggestion and not become a Guildmaster. Just as several members of the groups argue who should become Guildmaster, Touch Me restores order and nominates Momonga as their new guild leader to which many accept his idea. After the Clan decides to rename Nine's Own Goal to Ainz Ooal Gown, Touch Me officially dissolves the Clan.Overlord Blu-ray 04 Special: Prologue (1st Half) Now as an official guild Touch Me followed Momon who led the newfound members of Ainz Ooal Gown to the Grenbera Swamp in Helheim. Before entering the dungeon, the Great Tomb of Nazrick, Touch Me is assigned to one of the many teams that enter the tomb. He and his group manage to make to the last level where Momon and his group successfully kill the Asura. He celebrates with his Guild at the conquest and the acquisition of the Great Tomb of Nazarick as they take a photo of their victory.Overlord Blu-ray 06 Special: Prologue (2nd Half) Chronology The Undead King Arc Prior to YGGDRASIL's silent shutdown at the end of the game, Momonga recalls all the good times the members of the Ainz Ooal Gown including Touch Me in his lamentation of his fellow guildmates' departure a few minutes before him, the Great Tomb of Nazarick and all of its NPCs were transported to the New World.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning Later, when Momonga noticed an attack on Carne Village by knights of the Slane Theocracy from the magic mirror and was about to ignore it. But Sebas Tian, an NPC created by Touch Me with traits of his personality, compels him to help them just like his old comrade once did years earlier and savior which he did.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 3: Battle of Carne Village It was after this push did Momonga choose to be newly-rechristened as Ainz Ooal Gown. The Emissary of the King Arc Once the Death Knight report back to Ainz about Demiurge's answer, Ainz pictured the thought that the relationship between Touch Me and Ulbert in the past was exactly how it was to Sebas and Demiurge to this day. Ainz has also taken out a picture of thirty heteromorphic beings from his pocket space and point his finger at Touch Me and Ulbert standing next to each other as shown in that photo. In the end, Ainz concluded that these two are never really able to get along well with one another even before the formation of Ainz Ooal Gown. Outside of these group photos, he looks over, Ainz stated that Touch Me and Ulbert would almost never be seen present in the same picture together.Overlord Blu-ray 01 Special: The Emissary of the King The Dark Warrior Arc When Ainz thought of past battles alongside his guild members, he recognized on the fact that Touch Me was one of them.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 3: Wise King of the Forest The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Ainz equips Touch Me's armor and shield in the battle against Shalltear Bloodfallen after he cast the transformation spell, "Perfect Warrior" which enables him to use it freely. To the Floor Guardians' shock, Cocytus recognizes the equipment Ainz is using originally belongs to Touch Me and only someone like him with the World Champion class can use it.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 5: Player Vs Non Player Character The Men in the Kingdom Arc Ainz reminiscences about an argument that took place between Touch Me and Ulbert Alain Odle. Touch Me argued with Ulbert that there are some people who need the rare drop from the Fire Giant Boss, Surt. Particularly, Touch Me states that Yamaiko requires help on obtaining the rare drop to enchant an unknown item.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 6: Introduction of Royal Capital's Disturbance During Sebas fight against Six Arms, Peshurian shouted the name of his attack which sounds just like one of the skills similar to Touch Me's. However, after it was revealed to merely be a trick, Sebas angrily punch Peshurian's head without using a proper move, only brute force, for insulting his creator.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 8: Six Arms The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc When Ainz decides to give a reward to Sebas, he remembers that Demiurge suggested that Sebas and Tuare forming a relationship would be a good thing. He wonders if Sebas and Demiurge actually have a good relationship and feels relieved that they aren't fighting anymore. He then compares their relationship with their creators, Touch Me and Ulbert. While so, Ainz reminisces that the reason for the conflict between Touch Me and Ulbert was due to something outside of YGGDRASIL. In other words, Ulbert's jealousy towards Touch Me was due to real-world reasons. Ainz concludes that the relationship between the two became tense ever since the quarrel they had one time and wonders if that was the cause of everything. Ainz then wonders for the last time thinking that if he was the Ainz of now, perhaps he could have understood the reason for the quarrel back then.Overlord Volume 07 Prologue The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc During the battle against the Martial Lord, Ainz reminisces about his past fight with Touch Me and how he was unable to defeat him. Ainz mentions his own experience with fighting Touch Me as an example to what Go Gin says that knowing that someone is better than him is what drives him to improve. He remembers how he never had been able to defeat Touch Me in a PvP match, but he still looked back fondly on how he had pondered ways to beat his friend's tactics and equipment.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 3: Baharuth Empire The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc After investigating the human development for children in the New World, Ainz notes that he compared his own observations to his recollections of what Touch Me had said to him in the past. In the end, Ainz concluded that human children in the New World developed faster than the ones in the real world do.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 1: Preparing for the Unknown Land Nazarick Mythology Arc Sebas attended a meeting to create a mythology of his master in order to solidify his hold over the masses. By mythologizing his master into a legendary figure, the butler embodies Ainz to be justice incarnate based on the knowledge he shared with his creator Touch Me. Sebas saw no one but Ainz as the true king, stating that he can save the New World from utter chaos. Upon hearing the mention of justice in Sebas's myth, Ainz recalled his fellow guild member Touch Me and how he stood for that idea. Ainz remembers how very excited Touch Me was when it involves hero stories. Ainz wonders if Sebas had heard this information from his creator. On the other hand, once the myth made by both Aura and Mare came to an end, Ainz was curious to ask the two what kind of reference material did they used as to decide on their idea. They admitted having found that idea in Nazarick's library, Ashurbanipal under the mythology book section. Ainz acknowledged that nobody except Touch Me could've put such book there, noting the reference to be rather historical and not in anyways mythological at all. As Sebas inquires the elf twins if there happens to be a hot-blooded theme music playing whenever Nazarick does a transformation, Ainz officially recognized the butler as the son of his creator Touch Me.Overlord III Blu-ray 01 Special: Nazarick Mythology Arc The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc After Neia refused Ainz's offer to come to his country, as the Holy Kingdom is done for due to the stupidity of its leaders; she added that helping those in trouble is common sense. This reminds Ainz what his old friend Touch Me used to say and even noted that the look in her eyes were almost the same as his. In a way, it causes Ainz to lend some magic items to the squire for the sake of ensuring her safety.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 4: Siege When Ainz analyzes that simulated battles with his friends were a fundamental part of devising new techniques and using new equipment, it would also lead to him remembering about the time he spent fighting Touch Me. For starters, Ainz noted that in the past, he used to frequently sparred with Touch Me in a training match. Fortunately, those battles whatsoever did not count as official and hence, the result of his countless losses against the World Champion had not been entered in his PvP record. For that reason, Ainz had never taken his match with Touch Me seriously, strictly treating it as nothing more than just training to him since he knew he could not win from the start. He emphasizes on the notion that if it ever turned into an official match, his win rate in his PvP record would have simply dropped during the process.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 5: Ainz Dies Abilities and Powers Touch Me was among the only nine players who can use the special class, "World Champion." Being a "World Champion," Touch Me who wielded both a sword and shield was evaluated to be one of the strongest players as well as greatest warriors in YGGDRASIL. He is the most powerful warrior of Ainz Ooal Gown. His armor was the bonus equipment he received for taking this special class. The armor equipped by Touch Me is known as Compliance with Law and it has the power which surpassed that of Divine Class items, rivaling even Guild weapons too. Upon reaching the maximum level of "World Champion," he was able to obtain a skill by the name of World Break in his arsenal. It is considered to be the most powerful skill possessed by Touch Me who wields the strongest warrior class, "World Champion." For a warrior-type player like Touch Me, Momonga has stated that he seems to possess with him very high overall stats. As well as being the former leader of Nine's Own Goal, he was said to also have remarkable leadership skills and good judgment in picking friends according to Momonga. The author Maruyama noted Touch Me is a way stronger foe than someone with 100 job class levels.Overlord Bonus Volume Afterword Within Ainz Ooal Gown, the only top-class player who could not only deflect a boss’ attacks without harm but even respond with a counterattack of their own is Touch Me. In other words, he was a super-tier player who could serve as a tank even though he was an attacker. According to Touch Me, when in battle, he could instantly sense an opponent's intentions, thus evading their attacks from touching him. Touch Me had to rely on using his real-world reflexes to duel with top-class warriors. For instance, from the Web Novel, his duel with the World Champion of Helheim would have ended in Touch Me's defeat. According to the author Maruyama, Touch Me is in a different league as a bewildering cheat. He has outstanding motor reflexes while playing as a warrior in the game. Related to this, he was among one of the top three players in YGGDRASIL. Only in the Web Novel, he was powerful enough to deal with all the Floor Guardians simultaneously and roughly win.ARCADIA 2.43: ARCADIA 1623 02-06-2011 On the other hand, Touch Me has the power to play a piece of minute-long music from where he is at, but how he does it is an exact mystery. Peroroncino even stated that Touch Me also has some sort of an explosion effect and his landing effect that he uses. One of his special effects was programmed to automatically trigger a meaningless explosion behind him with the words, "Justice Has Arrived" whenever he struck a certain pose. Active * World Break: This ultimate skill attacks the target by slashing the space. According to Sebas, it is also capable of tearing the very fabric of space and time. Comparably, this skill itself is like the superior version to the 10th tier spell, "Reality Slash." * Dimensional Gap '(''Web Novel Only) * '''Dimensional Slash (Web Novel Only) Main Equipment * Compliance with Law: Touch Me's pure white armor after he won the world tournament. * Earth Recover: Touch Me's pure white shield. * Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown: It allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. * Unnamed Red Cape: Momonga assumed it must be some sort of cash item. The cape is capable of swaying without any gust of wind passing by. By Touch Me's command, however, it can be settled down. Relationships Momonga Touch Me is the one who saved Momonga when he was being PKed, which almost made him quit YGGDRASIL. He tends to accost and lecture Momonga without hesitation; it was the kind of trait which his NPC, Sebas inherited from. He also recommended Momonga to be the guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown. Momonga greatly admires Touch Me, stating that if it was not for his rescue, he would not be around playing the game. At the same time, Touch Me often used to spar with Momonga and the conclusion of such matches always ended with his victory. Despite the losses to the warrior, Momonga reminisces about these past spars fondly. Also, Momonga's admiration and respect for his friend runs so deep that if there is someone who reminds him of Touch Me, he will oblige their request. For starters, he caught a glance of those traits within Sebas and has decided to help Carne Village, and ensure their village's safety. On other occasions, there was Neia who said something similar to Touch Me's phrase that became the reason for Momonga respecting the squire's decision. Ulbert Alain Odle Touch Me had conflicting issues with his guildmate, Ulbert, mostly due to their competitive streak, but also real-life concerns. According to Momonga, Ulbert seems to hold some jealousy towards Touch Me for an unknown reason. Touch Me's antagonistic relationship with Ulbert was inherited by Sebas Tian, who also shares a strained relationship with Demiurge, Ulbert's creation. The relationship with Ulbert grew increasingly worse ever since one of their friends left the clan. Sebas Tian Sebas is Touch Me's creation. Much like his master, Sebas also has a conscientious personality where he is willing to help others in need, which include humans. This trait indirectly influenced Momonga as Carne Village was being attacked, where he initially chose to ignore it at first, but later changed his mind upon noticing Sebas's concern for the innocent people being attacked. According to Momonga, Touch Me had made Sebas so similar to himself. Trivia * Maruyama noted that the Light Novel version of Touch Me and his Web Novel counterpart differs in terms of strength. Touch Me is weaker in the Light Novel than his counterpart from the Web Novel. * In real life, Touch Me has a beautiful wife and children. * Momonga was never able to beat Touch Me even once in PVP. He had pondered ways to beat his tactics and equipment, but they all were implied by him to have failed in the end. * For the Web Novel, the author Maruyama identifies Touch Me as being one of the top three strongest players in YGGDRASIL. * The blank sheet parts of Sebas Tian's unwritten character setting was largely influenced by Touch Me.ARCADIA 2.50: ARCADIA 2583 05-23-2011 Quotes * (To Momonga): "Saving someone who is in trouble is common sense!" * (To Ulbert): "Ulbert-san, don't you remember that some people need the rare drop from the Fire Giant Boss, Surt?" * (To Momonga): "Thank you, Momonga-san. Ah... I'm sorry for alarming everyone because I chose my words poorly. I’ve been thinking for a while that since our numbers have increased, our clan name no longer suits us. Therefore, I planned to dissolve the clan and re-found us as an official guild." * (To his former Clansmen): "This time round, I'll beg off on the position of clan — no, guildmaster. I feel bad about saying this sort of thing even before being picked, but I hope everyone will take that into consideration." * (To Momonga): "Well, I sprung this on you so suddenly and I didn’t get Momonga-san’s approval, so is there anyone else you want to recommend? Does anyone want to volunteer?" * (To his Guild Members): "Still, everyone. Don't you think we ought to have a proper guild base? Not a rented one like we have now, but something we can change and rearrange as we see fit." * (Touch Me's credo remember by Sebas Tian): "Those who do not save the weak cannot call themselves strong." References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= Navigation pl:Touch Me Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Players Category:Insects Category:Creators Category:Clan Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Paladins Category:World Champions Category:Champions Category:Deities Category:First Nine Category:Ainz Ooal Gown Category:Nazarick